


Marked Skins

by LinusPearl



Series: Glass Bones and Inked Hearts [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, fantasy!au, slight angst, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a stop in their journey, Rei gets curious about Rin’s tattoos. Oneshot set in my fantasy!AU with Rin as a necromancer and Rei as an assassin. Dedicated to <a href="fallen-lucifiel.tumblr.com">fallen-lucifiel</a> and <a href="rosaveritas.tumblr.com">rosaveritas</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked Skins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choking_on_roses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choking_on_roses/gifts).



> As said, it is part of my Fantasy!AU. This is a oneshot that suffices to itself. What you may need to know is that Rin's powers as a necromancer involve tattoos that progress and evolve on his body, that Rei is a skilled assassin and that they are sharing common goals, which led them to be close :3

Rin undoes the lace under his chin with deft fingers and the cape slides to the floor with a soft sound. He’s very well aware of the piercing purple eyes watching him and he can’t help but smile as the mattress dips down next to him barely seconds after him sitting.

Rin doesn’t look up until a fingertip presses, light and fast, on the skin of his nape. Rin looks above his shoulder, meets that purple gaze.

“You looked but never touched before.”

Despite the mask covering the lower half of his face, Rin can still make out the slight purse of the assassin’s lips.

“My apologies.”

“It’s okay.” Rin tilts his head. “I guess you’re curious. And that’s fine.”

Rin smiles again, heat in his cheeks, turns back to his previous occupation. Untying his gloves is probably the most boring and difficult part of getting rid of his clothes.

“People must ask you questions all the time.” Although very minimally muffled by the mask, Rei’s voice seems distant.

Rin shrugs. “Not that much actually.” He whispers under his breath, two fingers wrapped around his left wrist. The shapes embedded in the leather emit a faint red glow. “They’re just tattoos.”

Rei doesn’t answer but the pressure of a fingertip applies again, somewhere near the middle of his spine this time. Rin holds a breath in.

“Strange.” Rei murmurs and Rin wonders if he’s talking about the tattoo he has his finger on or about the fact that people don’t ask him questions about his tattoes. “Do you mind?”

Rin stares at his left glove, breath still caught in. “No.” A frown appears on his forehead, not that Rei can actually see it. What did he just agree to exactly? Rin nibbles a corner of his lower lip. Tension in his shoulders receeds as Rei pulls back his finger.

“How old were you when your first tattoo appeared?”

“Around twelve or thirteen...” Rin responds, fingers back on his left glove to trace a specific part of a pattern. The pattern glows as well then Rin gestures toward his right side, slightly under his ribcage. “Around here, the little branch.”

The mattress dips closer behind him and Rei’s masked face appears in his peripheral vision.

“Does it mean something?”

Rei’s gaze flickers up to him, and Rin’s almost sure his tone is shy.

“Beginning.”

Rei’s brows shoot up his forehead. “Without leaves or flowers?”

Rin smiles again but it doesn’t last long before he turns away. “Painful or difficult beginning is the common meaning of it.”

Rei straightens up in a prompt move. Silence reigns aside the light plop of leather against the wood of the nightstand. Then Rin starts the process again on his right glove.

“The bones, here” Rin points the underside of his left arm, hand still gloved “mean structure, fondations. The thicker the lines of the tattoo, the better it is, cause it’s associated with strength.”

A little  _oh_  comes from Rei behind him as he resumes untying the glove until pressure weighs again on his skin, quite close to his hip.

“What about this one?”

Rin doesn’t even have to glance to know which one Rei is pointing at. A shudder travels up his spine as fingers trace the contour of the hawk-owl made of fumes and vapors coming from an open book and holding a rapiere in its claws.

“It’s about a person I’ll meet, it says it’s a wise person with a valiant heart.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

After a short while, there is another touch, at the base of his nape this time. On his hip, Rei’s fingers tighten for a second or two. Rin bows his back, ribcage expending under the thunders of his heart.

“Why do you always hide, Rei?”

The question burns his lips as soon as the words are spoken. The hot breath of Rei’s sigh tickles his skin and shakes every fiber of his body.

“I don’t like being seen.”

“How uncommon for an assassin.” Rin laughs half heartedly.

Rei echoes him. “Indeed.”

“Why tho? What do you wanna hide so badly?” Rin wonders, voice a whisper. “Marks?”

“Yes, shameful marks.” Rei confesses, mouth so close to Rin’s skin that every word reverberate in his flesh. “Not only do they make my body hideous, they also leave me unable to do my work sometimes.”

Rei moves behind him, and when he talks again, his voice is no longer muffled.

“You can proudly wear your marks, but I can’t.” he murmurs through gritted teeth.

Rin snakes his fingers around Rei’s on his hips, chest tightening. “I wear them proudly because I chose so. You don’t have to be ashamed.”

A warm forehead presses on his nape and Rin feels like bursting from the inside. Rei shifts behind him and the next breath on his skin is almost burning and it sends shivers down his spine. Lips ghost over his neck and Rin has to bite his own to keep what little of his composure remains. Rin leans back into the moist and exploring touch the more Rei applies pressure.

“Wouldn’t you be afraid of an ugly person?”

Each of Rei’s words vibrates on his skin, making Rin arch up.

“Physical appearance can’t be the way to judge one’s heart.”

The soft suction at the base of his neck is too much and Rin lets a soft moan escape.

“So you wouldn’t judge me on my hideous appearance if I were to show you my face...”

“Rei...” Rin’s fingers tighten again around the assassin’s. “We’ve been traveling together for a while now. And we have shared a lot. Wether you want me to see your face, it’s your choice. And if you show me, you know that I won’t judge you.”

Rei snakes his free arm around Rin’s waist, and Rin instinctively inhales as Rei breathes in behind his ear.

“I want to kiss you, Rin...” Rei’s voice drips in Rin’s ear, low and concealed again. “Can I? Please keep your eyes closed.”

Rin hums to agree then finally plops his glove near the first before turning to face Rei, eyelids down. Rin holds out a hand, briefly follows the shape of Rei’s nose under the fabric of the mask. Rei’s eyes shutter close while Rin’s hands take the path to his shoulders. Rei scoots closer, and Rin feels a contained shiver under his palms. Still with closed eyes, Rin moves one hand up, traces the jaw before sliding up the cheek to find the hem of the fabric.

Rei’s shoulder tenses up under Rin’s hand and Rin caresses the nape of Rei’s nape, plays with the short hair at the base of his hairline while he pulls down the mask in slow little movements. Rei’s breath comes out shaky to Rin’s ear so he leans forward to press his forehead on Rei’s.

“Can I, really...?” Rei sounds astonished, like he can’t believe it.

“Yes” Rin chuckles. “Yes, please...”

Rei’s fingers squeeze Rin’s hips, nose against Rin’s. Rin barely has time to draw in a breath when Rei presses trembling lips on his. Again Rin strokes Rei’s neck and encouraged, Rei moves, tilts his face, darts his tongue. Rin answers, fists his fingers in Rei’s hair, low moan in his throat. Rin’s heart beats loud in his ears as he allows entrance to a tentative tongue, writhes his body closer to Rei’s chest all the while Rei folds his arms up and around Rin’s back.

They quickly break for air and one of Rei’s hands leaves his back to pull back up his mask.

“Good?” Rei asks, voice wavering.

“Good, yes...” Rin smiles, eyes still closed.

They remain in each other’s embrace until Rin asks for another kiss. Rei leans down and Rin starts laughing, gently pushing him away.

Rin winks. “It works better without the mask.”

Even behind said mask, Rin can see Rei turning a color good enough to rival his hair’s. Rin giggles again, hooks his finger to the fabric and kisses Rei’s nose.

“Adorable.” he says and then drags the mask down again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First, thank you for reading :3 This work was written for the 30 Days of Rin 2016. I didn't know I'd write their first kiss, not in this universe since the main story takes place way later x3 But I felt inspired and well, here you go. I hope you liked it and again, thank you for reading <3


End file.
